


Joey and XO: The Bizarre Adventure (GONE SEXUAL)

by 1000dumplings



Category: XO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000dumplings/pseuds/1000dumplings
Summary: A sexual comedy story starring famous Youtubers! Such as Agumon949, True Geordie, and WillNE. A British boy (Joey) and his American friend (Richie) win a contest that allows them to finally met their youtube heroes! Who happens to be a huge love interest for our protagonist Joey! Join these young boys on an adventure like no other!





	1. One Lucky Bloke!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agumon949](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Agumon949).



It was a very peaceful morning. Joey had just left his bedroom, hearing Pip squeaking at him. Exiting from his house, he saw the glistening waters of his koi pond, reflecting off the rising sun. With a small bag of fish food in his hand, he kneeled down to his fish and sprinkled in food for them. A calm breeze misted water in his direction. He closed up the bag and returned to his room.

Turning on his PC, a smiling picture of Laurence Mckenna brightened the dimly lit room. His face warmed, and his cheeks became pink. He rested his head on his hands, and stared into Laurence's deep blue eyes, accidentally shifting his eye patch a little. Joey opened Chrome and started up Facebook and Tumblr.   
"Richie Collins send you a message."

Joey's tired eyes widened, enthusiastically clicking the notification. "JOEY YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS OSUJDSD" was shown on the small Messenger box. "Richie? Why are you up so late??" He responded back in confusion. 

In response, Richie sent a link to a youtube video from the XO youtube channel. It was titled "XO MEETUP CONTEST WINNERS". Clicking on the video, Joey was greeted by a video he hadn't seen before. It was posted hours before he woke up. He saw the faces of Brian and Laurence. 

"So we're here to announce the winners of the meetup contest! One lucky winner was selected to fly out here and be featured on the next episode of the XO podcast with us." Laurence explains. Joey wondered why Richie had sent him this video. 'Is he trying to make me jealous??? That meanie...' he thought.

Brain added, "And of course the winner gets to take one friend with them. So Will, tell us the winner, yeah?". Will nodded, "And the winner is: 1000dumplings!". 

Joey immediately messaged Richie back "WHAT THE HELL RICHIE??????" 

"I KNOW RIGHT!!!!!! And I get to bring a friend with me!!!"

"Who are you bringing???" Joey asked, hesitantly. He knows he would not be able to handle seeing Laurence, Will, and Stephen in person (RIP BRIAN).

"You dummy!!! <3" Joey's face became red with shock, his eyes on the brink of tears. Not only would he meet his best friend, but also his heroes from XO. 

"richieeee nooooo" He responds, "i caaaan't"

"Wellll.... im kinda in the airport right now... " 

Joey shut off the computer, jumped in his bed, and began screaming in a pillow from excitement!


	2. A Far Plane Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is on his way to meet his best friend Joey!

Joey sat in the UK Airlines Airport, impatiently waiting for his American friend to meet him. He was wearing his favorite Pikachu hoodie, with earphones blasting "The Hurricane Rap". He looked out the large window, watching the planes passing by. He knew Richie would meet with him soon. He sighs... "Where is he? He should've been here ages ago!".

Suddenly, his vision goes black. Joey can't see anything. And then... he hears a familiar voice:

"Guess who?!"

He turns around without thinking, and hugs the chubby boi, sobbing into his shoulder. Richie hugs back tightly, resting his head on Joey's. The two hold each other in an embrace for several minutes, without exchanging any words. 

Joey pulls away and looks at Richie's face. Several inches above his. "Jesus I didn't realize you were so tall!!!", he jokes. Richie chuckles and messes up Joey hair with his hand. "I love the Pikachu hoodie, hahaha."

The British boy looks to the side and blushes. "XD." Richie bursts out laughing, "You don't say that out loud, dummy!!". 

The two of them take a taxi to Joey's house. Richie sat in the front seat, somewhat disoriented from being on the opposite side of the car he's used to. The two finally arrived and exited the vehicle. 

"Oh, Joey! I got you something..." Richie blushed and put his hand behind his head. Joey smiled, "Aw Richieee!!!"  
Joey let Richie in, and he handed him a small box. It was brown with the word 'bourbon' printed on it in large letters. Joey smiled as big as he could and took the box. "Richieee!  
Thank you!~".

~

A while later, Richie asked Joey, "So! Are you ready to meet your heroes?". Joey completely forgot about the contest Richie won and quickly became extremely embarrassed and worried. "Aaaah-!! No!!!" He covered his eyes in embarrassment.

"Well, you should get ready soon~," Richie teased, "They're picking us up tomorrow morning!"

All color drained from Joey's face. "T-T-TOMORROW???". He stammered over his words, in complete shock that he would finally meet Laurence, Will, Ste, and Brian. That night, the two went to bed. Joey was shaking in his bed, having no clue how crazy tomorrow would be.


	3. Enter: XO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived: Joey and Richie go on their way to meet the XO members.

Joey and Richie were dressed, and waiting outside. It was later in the morning, and the two were waiting patiently for someone to pick them up, and take them to the XO office. (IDK what its called lol)

*honk! honk!*

"Oh my god... they're here..." Joey was panicking, while Richie tried to calm him down. "Don't worry, I'm sure they just had a taxi pick us up. I mean, it's not like one of the actual members would come to pick us u--- holy shit."

A taller ginger boy stepped out of the smaller car parked in front of Joey's house. "Ello lads! So you're the lucky winners, huh?". It was Stephen Tries! Joey almost fainted when he saw him walk to them. 

"Joey and Richie, right? I'm Stephen, Stephen Tries. Of course." Joey, at a complete loss for words, stood there in awe that one of his crushes was less than a meter away from him. "Hi! Yes, it's us, I'm Richie, that's Joey. Don't mind him, he's just a really big fan~." Joey hits Richie's shoulder for saying that. 

The three step into the car, and drive off. 

In the car, Richie whispers to Joey, "You think you can handle seeing the other three?" He giggles and Joey nods in embarrassment. Stephen laughs, and says "Aah don't be scared mate! The only one who'd ever hurt anyone is bloody Brian, haha."

"Nah, Joey's probably more worried about meeting Laurence."

"Laurence, really now?"

"Yeah, not really sure why though..." Richie winks at Joey. Joey sticks his tongue out at him.


	4. The XO Podcast Episode '?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Richie finally cross paths with XO!

Joey and Richie leave the car that Stephen drove them in. They stopped at a small office building, in a small parking lot. Will awkwardly gestures them to the entrance. Walking inside, the three enter an elevator.

Stephen looked at Joey, who was standing against the wall of the elevator. From being behind him in the car, he didn't realize how attractive he was. His face became red as he awkwardly stared at him. 

"Hmm?" Joey looked over at the blushing Stephen, who looked away instantly.

Joey watched Stephen awkwardly stand there, blushing. He thought it was adorable, but was afraid to say anything. Richie winked at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

The elevator door's slowly open, to a short hallway. The three end up in a room, with a large table, with a picture of a lion on top. Joey and Richie looked around in awe. On the table, Laurence, Brian, and Will were chatting. 

"Guys, this is Richie and Joey!", Stephen cheerfully introduced. 

"Great meeting you all," Richie said, with some excitement in his voice. Joey, on the other hand, looked to the side and waved at the three. Will looked over at the embarrassed boy next to Richie, and said: "Heh, don't be shy mate".

Before they realized, the six of them were talking about the next day, where they would record the newest podcast for XO. While Richie was actively giving out ideas and chatting, Joey barely said anything. He was still in complete shock from meeting his youtube heroes. 

"What do you think, Joey?" Laurence asked out of nowhere. Joey looked up in shock, having no clue what they were talking about. "I-I... U-uhm...." Joey was completely mortified. He was blushing like crazy that his actual youtube crush just spoke to him.

Laurence giggled at Joey's obvious shyness, and said "Haha, cute. Anyway-"

The moment he said that Joey fainted.


End file.
